he's crazy
by coolblue.princess
Summary: what if he finds out that anna's loving someone? and he doesnt know if who's that guy?, koko x anna.


Koko's thought's would be in italic guys!—_KOKO_

Normal conversations would be in normal of .

----

"_She isn't happy this day, what could have happen?" Koko asked himself._

"Mikan-Chan, I want to consult something to you." Anna told Mikan.

"Ok, what's the matter sweet corn? You look sad and pale." Mikan smiled as she pats Anna's head.

"_hm, I wonder why?" Koko was murmuring to himself._

"_Seriously, I can read minds, arrghh. Im so stupid to realize it this late, stupid Koko." He mentally slapped his face._

_**NOW, KOKO IS EAVESDROPPING IN THE CONVERSATION.**_

"Really what's the matter Anna? Something related to him?" Mikan asked.

"_who's him?"_

"Yes, It hurts me a lot seeing him with her." Anna shed a tear.

"_Who's her? Im going to be crazy in their little conversation."_

"I told you before; you need to confess to him earlier." Mikan said seriously.

"But it-it-it"

"What? What it?" Mikan asked confused.

"It's hard, I don't know if he'll turn me down or what!"

"He won't trust me."

"B-But he likes her." Anna said.

"No, trust me, how would you know if you wont ask him?"

"Im Scared."

"Want me to be the one to ask him?"

"You'll do it for me mimi-chan?"

"Sure you're my friend right?"

"Thank you Mikan-Chan!"

"Do itashi mashite, and oh, Koko, stop eavesdropping. Good thing we didn't tell the name's of the persona's in our little chi-chat Anna!" Mikan smiled cheerfully.

"IM NOT!" Koko shouted and dashed to his room, they were currently in the dinner room.

- Koko's room.

"WHO'S HE?"

"What the heck happened to her?"

"If I will find who's that guy ill really kill him!"

"Ill let Natsume burn him into crisps!"

"But who's she?"

"Who could they be?"

"Who the hell could they be?"

"ARGHHH! Ill be crazy not knowing who they are!"

"But I want to confess to her, but how can I? If she wants that guy that I don't know what looks like." Koko buried his face on his blue pillow.

-- Anna's room.

"How can I tell him that I like him?"

"I can't even look straight into his eyes."

"It's really frustrating!"

"I can't tell him that I love him." In Anna's frustration, she rushed into the room 435. (A/n: Anna's room no. is 431.)

[Whose room could that be? I wonder.]

_Knock. Knock._

"_It's already this late? Who could that be?" Koko got up glancing at his clock._

"Koko are you there?" Hearing this familiar sweet voice his heart skipped a bit and it skipped again. _It's her._

Koko opened his door a little bit to check if it's her. He was shocked to see it's anna, it's really her, wearing a pink cookie printed pajama and a white loose t-shirt, it was the t-shirt he gave her last year when she was caught in a heavy rain in the central town and she lost her key;

_--flashback._

_1 year ago._

_It was raining heavily; Koko was currently at a store at the central town, buying a new IPOD._

"_Shit, it's raining hard." He bought a new umbrella too; on his way to the bus he saw a familiar figure, a girl with pink curly hair, Koko went to the girl to confirm if it was Anna umenomiya, his long time crush, he ran to her realizing it was really her soaking et in the heavy rain._

"_Hey, Anna, what are you looking for?" he asked sharing his umbrella with her._

"_Iii ILOSTMYKEY Koko!" Anna hugged him._

"_Your room key? It's impossible to find it now, it's dark and it's raining hard, let's go." Koko said accompanying her._

"_But-but my key. I can't enter my room if I can't see my key right now." Anna tightens his hold to koko's waist._

"_Sheesh, It's okay, my room will be alright, you can sleep in my room tonight."_

"_Eh?" Anna showed a shocked reaction._

"_Let's go, it's raining heavily already." _

_--KOKO's room._

"_Here, wear this Anna, so that you'll not be cold." Koko threw a white t-shirt at her, blushing._

"_Tt-thanks. "Anna directly went to the bathroom .after that, Koko rested his body on the sofa and sleep there._

"_Ah, Koko-kun, ill just sleep there and you sleep here in your bed." Anna pointed._

"_Im okay, sleep now Anna." Koko smiled as Anna blushed, and this is the start of the LOVE developing inside this two._

--back to the real scene.

"Hi." Anna smiled.

"Oh, come in, it's this late, why are you here?" Koko asked, obviously hiding the fact that he's very happy.

"Im here to tell you so-so-something."

"oo-okay, what is it?" koko asked.

"im going to CONFESS right now." Anna said blushing in deep red.

"whh—what?" Koko asked, shocked.

"I like no, I LOVE you koko! Ilove you." Anna said blushing 10 shades of red color.

"huh? Ahm, I LOVE YOU TOO!." Koko then kissed her.

Koko kissed her and she replied back.

~END.

_Oh my gosh, This is my first time doing a one shot and a koko x anna story. Hoping this will be successful. Thanks._

_For those whose read my story, INTENSE, ill just update, im sorry im a bit busy because of our sports fest that is almost coming up and for those who didn't read yet, please try to read and review, thanks._

_Review for me huh? Thanks._

_Love lots and kisses,_


End file.
